Snowfall
by evilRevan
Summary: Even under the falling snow, with her husband, the cold seemed non-existent. AmirXFemale Rancher takes place in the new game: A New Beginning


Opening the front door unleashed an onslaught of frigid blast of cold air into the warm, fire fed farmhouse. Just beyond the doorway, snow fell from the grey colored clouds above and piled up on the dead brown colored ground. Everywhere there was snow, even the tall green grass used for fodder, couldn't be seen under the inches and inches of snow underfoot.

Re-wrapping a purple stripped scarf around her neck, Arianna took one tentative step out into the winter wonderland. Immediately, just as soon as she stepped out, her waterproof brown boots sunk low into the snow. There was maybe a inch left of boot showing as she attempted to trudge through five feet of snow.

After taking a few steps out the door, Arianna felt something holding onto the back of her scarf. Whirling around, tangling up her stripped scarf in the process, Arianna caught sight of a dark skinned hand holding her back. She didn't need to look up any further to guess who was holding her back; it was always the same person every day.

A smile spread across her face as a sudden chill nipped at her nose, ears, and the tips of her fingers. "Did I forget something again, Amir?" Amir, her husband, chuckled deeply. "Yes you did." He replied, quickly handing her a pair of pristine white gloves made of white alpaca wool. Feeling embarrassed, Arianna hastily pulled the gloves over her hands, hiding her face underneath her scarf so Amir wouldn't see the color flushing into her cheeks.

This always happened during the winter time. She would rush out the door to go check on the animals and forget something like her mittens, boots, or her scarf. One time, she completely forgot to put on her big fluffy dark brown coat. Unsurprisingly, Arianna ended up with a cold for a week, with Amir worried sick while he took care of her and some of the animals. Thinking back on that one week, Arianna found out about a few things: Shadow, her horse, didn't seem to like to Amir all that much. Her sheep on the other hand, followed him all over the place. Anita, her oldest sheep, even attempted to enter their home when Amir finally called it a day.

"Arianna?" Amir waved a hand in front of her face; his blue eyes mirrored worry. Arianna smiled sweetly at him, taking in the contrasting color of his white hair against his dark skin. "I'm alright Amir!" Her cheery voice seemed to ease her husband's worry, if only for a little bit.

Amir released her scarf, and watched as it silently fell onto the wooden floor. "I know… but-" Amir paused for only a second before reaching out and brushing her red bangs out of her eyes. "-I would hate to see you get hurt or sick," A warm smile appeared on his face. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Sometimes… you make me worry." A lump developed in Arianna's throat, preventing her from saying something –anything- to him.

Struggling to think of something to say, Arianna could only utter, "C-come… o-outside with me…" As expected, Amir gave her a confused and completely lost expression. Under his pure white bangs, Arianna could see one of his white eyebrows moving upwards, a curious quirk of his. Sticking to the silly little idea, Arianna grabbed Amir's white and gold sleeve, and pulled him out the door and into the mass of white fluffy snow. The animals had food leftover in their bins; they could wait a little bit longer.

Soon, the lump began to dislodge itself, allowing the young redhead a chance to let loose a lighthearted laugh. The winter air began nipping at the back of her neck, the part where her scarf didn't cover it. Wearing her hair up in a bun, like she usually did, never did her any good on cold days like this. It didn't matter; the cold was just pushed to the back of her mind, Amir was the only one that mattered right now.

Happily parading around in the snow, Amir didn't protest, just mindlessly allowed her to drag him out into the large field to the left of the farm. In the fields, there were no trees, no crops, nothing to obstruct the snow that kept falling all over them. It was rather amusing when she looked back at him; she couldn't see a single snowflake on him thanks to his snow white hair and clothes.

The walk to the fields was short, but difficult. Trying to walk through five feet of snow slowed them down, reducing them to a snail's pace from time to time. But they eventually made it to their destination, a field covered in snow as far as the eye could see.

Just the sight of it all caused a sudden, childlike giddiness in her. In a flurry of snowflakes and limbs, Arianna let go of Amir and fell into the blanket of white. Arianna felt the back of her neck get cold and wet, and yet, she couldn't seem to find a reason to get up. Mindlessly gazing up at the sky, Arianna could see the various snowflakes that fell down upon her.

Amir didn't move, that much she could tell. Instead of moving he let loose another amused chuckle and leaned over into her field of vision. "Was this your plan all along?" Amir smiled down at her. She could tell it was one of his genuine smiles, not a forced one he gave to his family and distant relatives. The one that she saw was his real smile, _his _smile.

His pleasant smile was infectious as she soon began smiling back at him. "Nope. But it beats being stuck in the house all day, right?" In all honestly, there was no real reason she dragged him out into the snow. It was just a last minute thought that popped into her head, a frantic little getaway. Granted, it wasn't much of a getaway. They were still on the farm, just far away from the sounds of animals and the residents of echo town.

Snow flew in the air as Amir settled down right next to her in the snow, blankly gazing up at the same grey colored sky above. Time seemed to go by so slowly as they laid together in the snow, watching the clouds move overhead.

Lingering in the snow, Arianna felt Amir's fingers interlace with her's. His hand was warm, like a furnace thanks to the Suffolk gloves he wore on his hands. They always seemed so much more warmer than her alpaca gloves.

Amir was the first to break the silence. "It is rather strange what we're doing," he started off. "But I really enjoy doing this…" His voice cut off all of a sudden. When silence once again began to develop between the two of them, Arianna looked over to her right to catch a glimpse of Amir's face. There was a small smirk on his face, however, his cheeks were tinted red. Now it was her to turn to laugh at him. She knew what he wanted to say. Amir wanted to say he enjoyed doing this with _her; _he was just too shy to say it.

Without a word Arianna kissed the side of his face under the snowflakes. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I love you, Amir."


End file.
